1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a luminescent devices with a rechargeable power source. More specifically, the invention pertains to containers such as drinking glasses, cups, bottles, and the like, with an integrated luminescent source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers of this general type have been known in the art. Typically, a light source is integrated in a translucent container and the light source is fed from a battery or rechargeable accumulator disposed in a power source compartment formed in the body of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,553 to Tipton, for example, describes a drink container with a hollow base cavity. One or more LEDs are integrated into the side walls of the container below the container bottom. A battery is supplies the power for illuminating the LEDs and a switch allows selective on/off cycles of the devices.
Alternatively, chemiluminescent materials may be integrated in the container to provide for the desired illumination. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,409 to Diehl describes a drinking glass of translucent or transparent material with a hollow stem. The cavity in the stem receives a chemiluminescent stick which illuminates the stem.
The prior art devices are subject to several disadvantages. For instance, the battery operated devices must be formed with an access opening through which the battery or batteries must be exchanged after they have been used. The rechargeable devices are also subject to a relatively limited number of charge cycles before the accumulator must be exchanged or the entire container must be discarded. Furthermore, the accumulator is subject to extended charging periods.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a luminescent container with a rechargeable power source, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which allows for quick recharging, has a virtually unlimited number of recharge cycles, and has a completely sealed power chamber.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a luminescent device, comprising:
a body at least partly made of translucent material and having a cavity formed therein;
an electrical light source disposed in the cavity; and
a capacitor connected to the light source for supplying power to the light source.
By using one or more capacitors as the emf source, the device provides for various advantages. For example, no batteries or charge accumulators need be provided with their attendant shortcomings, which includes the notoriously limited cycle life and the concomitant environmental hazards. It is no longer necessary to charge the device for extended periods of time. Instead, a typical charge cycle may be typically completed within a few seconds. Furthermore, it is possible to completely seal the cavity.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, there are provided electrical terminals connected to the capacitor for charging the capacitor from outside the cavity. The cavity is water-tightly and air-tightly sealed so that the device is useable as a drink container which is machine-washable, for example.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the cavity is a wedge-shaped recess formed in the body. The wedge-shaped recess provides for walls that deflect the light of the light source and scatter the illumination into the container. The walls of the recess may be suitably ribbed (e.g. Fresnel lens) to essentially further focus the light into the body of the container.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the capacitor is one of a plurality of capacitors mutually connected in parallel.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, a DC/DC converter circuit is connected between the capacitor and the light source.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, the body is a drinking glass and the cavity is formed in a false bottom of the drinking glass.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the light source is an LED.
The invention is particularly useful in commercial drinking establishments. For instance, the drink container may carry an advertising message which will be illuminated for a given length of time (depending on the capacitance, the charge depth of the capacitors, and the power consumption of the LED and the driver circuit), or the container may simply be used as a fancy drink glass. Especially in bars, nightclubs, and other dimly lit establishments it is helpful for the service staff to be able to see the amount of drink left in a patron""s glass. Also, if the cycle time is adjusted to, say, one half hour, that time period would coincide with the typical drink cycle time. When the glass is no longer illuminated, the server will recognize that the patron should likely be served another drink.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a luminescent container with a rechargeable power source, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.